


【盾冬】厕所车

by Seabass99



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabass99/pseuds/Seabass99
Summary: 标题涵盖所有





	【盾冬】厕所车

  五光十色的灯光转来转去，Bucky僵直着身体坐在KTV的沙发上，显得十分拘束。Steve握着他的右手，轻轻摩挲，以示安慰。

  “你要是不喜欢，我们就回去吧，他们不会介意的。”Tony声嘶力竭的歌声简直撕裂人的耳膜，Steve不得不凑到Bucky的耳边大声说道。

  Bucky摇摇头，让Steve不用担心自己。

  这次出任务大家都辛苦了，Tony也是好心想要帮大家放松一下，才提议来韩国城唱K的。作为复联的编外人员，Bucky并不想扫了大家的兴。

  霸占着麦连唱了五首的Tony遭到大家的一致抗议，遗憾退场。

  Thor凭借过人的身体素质，在一众超英里杀出重围，抢到麦，献给了他的弟弟――这个连编外人员都不是，只能算雷神家属的家伙。

  神兄弟合唱一首When I Fall in Love，引起了众人的强烈不适，副歌还没完就被赶了下来。

  Nat接过话筒，扫视过包厢里的众人，笑眯眯地开口道:“冬兵，你来唱一首吧。”

  Steve着急地护住他的Bucky，连连摆手拒绝:“Nat ,你别逗Bucky，他还小，什么都不会呢。”

众人看着“还小”的冬日战士，一片静默。

  “Cap,”Sam忍不住开口了，“我发现你的眼睛蓝中还带点绿。”

  “什么意思？”

  “是滤镜的颜色。”

  “？？？？”

   Bucky沉默地起身，接过Nat手中的麦，在大家惊讶的眼神中，点了一首歌。  
  前奏缓缓响起，Bucky干净的声音在包厢里散开。

  “Maybe again  
  he will be alone  
  Guess we're equally damaged  
  Find your name ... ”

  在座的惊得下巴都要掉下来了，他们没听过冬兵唱歌，更没见过表情这么温柔的冬兵。

  说实话，就连Steve也很惊讶。Bucky以前很爱唱歌，也爱跳舞，高大英俊的军装青年，能吸引所有姑娘的目光。可自两人重逢后，他再也没听过Bucky唱歌。他的Bucky连笑容都很少有了，总是皱着眉，抿着唇，一副游离于外的表情。

  有时候Steve抱着他，却觉得自己怎么也抱不紧他。

  但现在，Bucky又对着自己唱歌了，是的，Steve知道Bucky是对着自己唱的。就像很久以前那样，不管有再多的姑娘看着他，这位温柔开朗的年轻军人，都只会注视着那个瘦弱又不起眼的小个子。

  “我得看着他，”青年是这样说的，“那个布鲁克林来的小个子，打起架来从不知道逃跑。”

  可是Steve却没有看住他的Bucky,就那么一恍神，他们错过了七十年。

  七十年，已经是许多普通人的一辈子了。

  还好他找到了他的Bucky，这个在外人眼中阴郁危险的青年，在他眼中是一直未变的温柔。

  Bucky坐在高脚椅上，黑色的紧身裤包裹着他两条修长笔直的腿。

  他垂着眼，昏暗的灯光打在他脸上，猫儿似的唇天生有些上翘。这些特质混和在一起，有一种矛盾而摄人的美感。

  一首歌已经唱到结尾。

 “You'll be a freak，and I'll keep you... ”

  Bucky抬眼望向Steve,轻轻启唇吐出最后一个单词:“company.”

  Steve整个人都是愣着的，就那么直直地望着Bucky,完全给不出任何反应。

  Sam带头鼓掌，噼里啪啦的掌声响彻整个楼层，简直当之无愧的复仇者小分队捧场王。

  “我去一下洗手间。”Steve低头出了包厢。

  Bucky放下话筒，任由那群超级英雄争抢，追着Steve去了厕所。

  “Steve？”Bucky不知道Steve怎么了，站在洗手间门口不安地看着他。

  Steve用冷水冲了一把脸，抬头望向镜子里的Bucky,“对不起。”

  这句“对不起”一出口，Bucky瞬间明白了Steve在想什么。他走过去，抱住Steve,将下巴搁在他的肩窝上。

  “这不是你的错，”Bucky温柔地用侧脸蹭了蹭Steve,“我也从来没怪过你。”

  “可是Bucky...”

  “你觉得我变了吗？”

  “不，Bucky你从未变过，我知道的。”

  “所以啊，那些痛苦、那些遗憾，又有什么关系呢？”

  Bucky突然笑了，恍惚之间，还是布鲁克林那个青年的样子。

  “小个子，”Bucky搂着Steve的脖子，望着他的眼睛，“我发现你的眼睛蓝中还带点绿。”

  “是滤镜的颜色吗？”Steve也笑了，回问Bucky。

  “不是，”Bucky眨了眨自己湖绿的眼睛，说:“是我的颜色。”

 

  两人搂在一起，很自然地接吻。最初这个吻是不带任何情欲色彩的，但吻着吻着，事情开始失控了。

  没有人能吻着自己温柔而又迷人的爱人，还不产生任何感觉，Steve在心里为自己的行为辩解。

  他将Bucky压在洗手台上，像沙漠中濒死的旅人一样，迫切地撷取着他口中的甘露。

  吻了片刻，Steve突然反应过来自己在公众场合下对Bucky做了什么,一张俊脸涨得通红。他将Bucky拉起来，内疚地替他整理凌乱的衣物。

  Bucky抓住Steve的手，凑到他耳边轻声道:“我们做爱吧。”

  Steve简直不敢相信自己听到了什么，他结结巴巴地重复:“做...做爱？”

  不待Steve拒绝，Bucky一把将他拉进厕所隔间里，干净利落地锁上门。

  狭小的空间里，两个男人紧紧地贴在一起，空气中弥漫着情动的气息。

  “不...不行，Bucky,在这儿做会伤到你的。”Steve羞得要死，仍然小声地拒绝着爱人大胆的提议。

  “你听不听我的？”

  “我当然都听你的，但这...这不行。”

  Bucky不跟他废话，直接封住他的唇，将舌头探入Steve的口腔里挑逗他。他一边吮吸着Steve的舌头，一边伸手隔着裤子揉弄男人早就硬得不行的阴茎。

  Steve手足无措地接受着爱人的热情和主动，他下意识地顺着Bucky的衣服下摆摸进去，动情地抚摸爱人背部的伤痕。

  Bucky蹲下身来，拉开Steve的裤子拉链，隔着内裤细细舔弄男人鼓鼓囊囊的一包。

  “不，Bucky,你不用这样。”Steve不舍得他的宝贝替自己口交。

  “哪样？别帮你舔吗？”Bucky在男人胯间抬头望他，声音软软的，像猫儿依赖着自己的主人。

  唾液浸湿了男人的内裤，硕大的一团透过薄薄的黑色布料，显出轮廓。

  Bucky扯下男人的内裤，巨大的阴茎弹到他脸上。亮晶晶的体液沾到他微翘的唇角上，他伸出小巧艳红的舌尖，缓缓地舔了舔自己水润的嘴唇，又纯情又色气。

  灵活的舌尖划过两颗鼓大的卵囊，顺着柱身往上舔，然后含住饱满的龟头吮吸着，滋滋的水声在安静的隔间里响起。

  Steve看着跪在自己胯间，面色潮红地舔弄自己阴茎的爱人，只觉得下身硬得快炸了。

  他捏住Bucky的腮帮子，将阴茎塞了进去，往喉咙深处顶弄。粗长的肉棒将Bucky的嘴撑得鼓鼓的，他吃力地张着嘴，配合男人吞吐。来不及吞咽的唾液，就那么混着些许精液从Bucky的唇齿间溢出，流过他性感的喉结。

  可能是顶得太深，生理性的泪水从Bucky泛红的眼角滑落。Steve当下便停了动作，抽出Bucky嘴里的阴茎，心疼地将自己的爱人拉了起来。

  他细细地吻着爱人脸上的泪痕，舔舐Bucky湿漉漉的睫毛。

  明明流泪的是Bucky,但真正脆弱得像个孩子的人却是他。

  “Steve,我只是想让你快乐。”Bucky的心被一双温热厚实的大掌小心翼翼地捧着，真奇怪，明明是那么温柔的动作，却让他感到微微刺痛。

  这个即使在欢爱中，也舍不得让自己委屈的男人，那颗想要保护自己的心，其实也从未变过。

  “Bucky,”Steve顿了顿，“宝贝儿，你不能这么自私，你得知道，我也想让你快乐。”

  这两人就像是初陷恋爱的傻瓜，你争我抢，只是想让对方比自己更快乐，却没有意识到彼此之间的关系形成了一个莫比乌斯环，你快乐所以我也快乐了。

  傻瓜一号很不满，委屈巴巴地抓着傻瓜二号的手去揉自己的下身，可怜兮兮地软声说:“Steve,I don't feel so good ...”

  见男人依旧没有动作，Bucky凑到他脸边色情地舔着他未刮净的胡茬，然后将他的耳垂含入湿润的口腔里，像刚刚舔弄阴茎一样细细吮吸。

  湿热的气息拍打着Steve通红的耳朵，喑哑的声音像蛇般钻入他的脑子里。

  “I need your dick .”

  再忍真的不是人了。

  “宝贝儿你是不是喝牛奶了？”Steve一手套弄着Bucky的阴茎，一手掐捏着他的乳头，“怎么一股奶香味儿？”

  男人先是打着圈舔弄Bucky的乳晕，待小小的两颗肉粒充血挺立之后，便一口含住艳红的乳头，用牙齿啃咬研磨。

  Bucky已无暇回答男人看似逗弄，实则认真的疑问，他双眼失神，一脸迷乱地用铁臂抓着胸前Steve的头，挺着胸将自己的乳头往他温热的嘴里送。

  粗砺的舌头搔刮过乳头间的细孔，男人像婴儿吸奶一样大力嘬食着。两颗乳头被他吸得红肿不堪，亮晶晶的唾液挂在乳头上，在头顶灯光的照射下泛着盈盈水光。

  被舔吸乳头的感觉太过刺激，加上Steve一直细心地伺候着Bucky的下体，Bucky浑身猛地一颤，射了Steve一手浊液。

  Steve安慰地拍拍Bucky包裹在黑色紧身裤里挺翘的屁股，示意他转过身去。他将马桶盖子盖上，然后坐下，扒开Bucky的裤子，像揉面团一样揉捏着Bucky紧翘结实的窄臀。  
  青年蜜色的肉体修长诱人，他撅着屁股，等待着男人的品尝与侵犯。

 将手上的精液涂抹在Bucky肉穴的褶皱上，Steve探入两根手指浅浅地抽插抠挖。

  体内被异物侵入的不适感，让Bucky本能地绷紧了身体。温暖的肉穴紧紧地吸住Steve的手指，Steve被折磨得阴茎涨得紫红。

  扩充了一段时间，感觉肉穴已经松软下来，Steve拉过Bucky,将他抱在自己怀里。

  “我要进去了。”

  Steve用肉棒抵住Bucky湿漉漉的后穴，硕大饱满的龟头缓缓顶开穴口。

  “啊...”Bucky疼得叫了一声。

  Steve放慢动作，先只在穴口用龟头轻轻抽插。肉穴一次次地被顶开，疼痛感很快过去，Bucky只觉得肠道深处空空的，又瘙又痒。

  青年一屁股坐下去，粗长的肉棒长驱直入，噗地插到了肉穴最深处，他爽得眼泪又掉了下来。

  “Steve，你好大啊，填得我好满啊...”Bucky满足地喘息着。

  男人听了，只觉得下身更硬，失控掐住爱人的腰，大力抽插操干。粗长的肉棒在艳红的肉穴里来回进出，汁水抽溅出来，两人结合处一片泥泞。

  “嗯啊...Steve，我想看着你，啊，让我看着你...”

  Steve应爱人的要求，将他转过身来，硬挺的阴茎划过肉壁，戳到敏感点上。Bucky被肏得身体瘫软，小臂无力地勾住Steve的脖子，整个人倚靠在他身上。

  两人的胸口紧紧贴在一起，Steve大力顶弄着Bucky的肉穴，他被干得身体不受控地向上一耸一耸的，乳头也不停地蹭到Steve结实精壮的胸肌上。

  正干得激烈，突然旁边的隔间传来开门锁门的声音。Bucky吓得肉穴紧缩，捂住了嘴不敢出声。

  Steve将脸凑到Bucky的左肩，伸出舌头轻柔地舔弄他肉体与铁臂的交接处。

  那处实在是敏感得很，Bucky眼泛泪光，无声地抽泣起来。

  终于，旁边隔间的人方便完出去了。Bucky松开手，哼哼唧唧地哭出了声。

  Steve怜惜地吻着他的眼泪，身下却没有丝毫心疼他的意思，仍旧大开大合地操干着。Bucky被他干得想射，阴茎随着Steve的动作，一下一下地拍在男人的腹肌上。

  男人越肏越用力，每一下都顶到Bucky的敏感点，硕大的龟头重重研磨。Bucky终于控制不住又射了，白色的精液星星点点地溅到Steve的下腹。

  Steve被Bucky高潮时紧收的后穴夹住，粗大的阴茎在肉穴里抖了抖，然后一股滚烫的液体喷在了肠道深处。

  两人失神地搂在一起，浅浅地接吻，安抚着彼此高潮后空虚的灵魂。

  虽然命运之神从未站在他们身侧，但还好，他们拥有彼此，相伴左右。

  Till the end of the line . 


End file.
